Ya no estás
by DannyRed
Summary: ¿Acaso nunca signifiqué nada para ti? ya han pasado dos años enteros y aún no he podido superar tu partida, nunca te despediste, me dejaste solo, no cumpliste tu promesa. Sólo espero ahora poder seguir adelante, sonriéndole a la vida y recordar que tú fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida que al final no le importó lastimarme. Butters POV. OneShot.


**¡Hola lectoras! Bueno, aquí les traigo este One-Shot que… bueno, es como una previa vista a lo que podría llegar a ser mi fic Bunny, en realidad… aquí solo se darán unas pequeñas pistas, es todo xD así que… ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

_**Butters POV**_

Me sentía… el chico más miserable del mundo, ¿La razón? Pues bien, por ser un gran idiota y en haber amado a alguien que no debía. No entiendo como pude haber caído tan bajo y sobre todo por culpa de la persona que crei que nunca me fallaría.

… Kenneth McCormick.

No sé cómo expresarme o cómo decir todo lo que siento en estos momentos. Miro al techo de mi habitación, imaginando mil y un escenas que creo que nunca en mi gran puta vida sucederán. No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo pensando en estas cosas tan… dolorosas, aún recordando su "despedida". ¿Qué despedida ni que ocho cuartos? ¡Él ni siquiera se despidió de mí!. Lo último que vi al día siguiente fue una pequeña nota en la nevera que decía que Kenny ya se encontraba en Nueva York.

Sé que no comprenderán toda la rabia y la desilusión que siento en estos momentos. Y es muy ridículo, patético y hasta inmaduro de mi parte que aún lo esté recordando cuando ya han pasado 2 años sin verlo.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Kenny… - Susurré con voz temblorosa, mi corazón latía fuertemente, no pude controlar mi respiración debido a los nervios y el miedo tan grande que sentía en esos momentos. Él, un poco agotado, me miró a un costado y me sonrió._

_-Ya te dije que no pienso dejarte, ni siquiera por otra persona – Sus palabras, sus expresiones en el rostro, hasta el tono de su voz… parecía que estuviera siendo lo más honesto posible._

_Tengo que admitir que al principio no le creí, tuve miedo de que fuera lo mismo, ya estaba cansado de que siempre me hubiese tratado como un 0 a la izquierda; ni siquiera pudo fijarse en mi por todos estos benditos meses. Tuve que esperarlo como siempre, vigilándolo de cerca y temiendo a que en algún momento pudiera irse de mi lado, perderlo y hasta… tener que sacrificarme._

_Todo lo que estaba diciendo… lucia tan sincero, tan lleno de honestidad y honradez. Fue suficiente para mi pobre corazón. Me quedé mirándole a los ojos fijamente, aún seguía llorando y no era fácil de controlar el llanto en ese momento porque… tanto sus palabras como sus acciones siempre me lastimaron, no quiero volver a caer en el mismo juego. Estoy harto de su orgullo, de su indiferencia, que siempre me evada o me cambie de tema cuando me dirijo hacia él e intento hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos. Absolutamente todo de él me molesta, pero aún así… lo sigo amando._

_Enseguida él se da cuenta con una simple mirada o una sencilla acción todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes… y era más que todo… amargura, desconfianza, dolor, orgullo, masoquismo… en fin; toda una mezcla de sentimientos amortiguadores que ni siquiera ya le hallaba sentido alguno. ¿Acaso debía volver a creerle? Sonaba sincero, lo admito, pero… no creo poder aguantar otra desgracia, ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que todas estas pesadillas sin escapatoria terminen?. Repentinamente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siento que alguien toma mi barbilla con suavidad y delicadeza para después obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos; como si fueran las puertas del alma. Me quedo callado y a la vez sorprendido, nunca había visto una mirada tan sincera como la de McCormick en esos momentos._

_-Ya no llores, ya todo se acabó… mi Butters – Me quedo Shockeado al haber escuchado una confesión tan indirecta pero tan cariñosa como esa, noto que él está igual de sorprendido, seguramente porque leyó mis pensamientos más dolorosos y profundos o porque simplemente vio toda la verdad en nuestro intenso contacto visual._

_-Te quiero – Fue lo último que dije antes de besarlo dulcemente. La verdad es que se sentía demasiado bien. Nunca antes había besado a alguien como Kenny y siendo sincero… fue una maravilla. Lo quiero tanto. Ahora si confío plenamente en sus palabras y estoy completamente seguro de que no volverá a lastimarme…_

**(N/A: ahí entraba un Lemmon pero pues… quédense con las ganas porque me dio flojera xD)**

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ahora estoy en mi habitación llorando desconsoladamente, viendo sólo sus fotografías y a la vez destrozando todas las cartas de amor que le mandaba en secreto cuando íbamos en la universidad; solamente fue un desperdicio de tiempo. Nunca debí haberle dado todo ese amor que le di esa noche, ahora me arrepiento de haber confiado en él. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota como para no darme cuenta ni percatarme de los hechos? ¿Acaso… no sabía las consecuencias que mi relación con McCormick traería?

-Imbécil – Fue lo único que pude murmurar entre sollozos, recostado en el lecho, las lágrimas caen al piso, cierro mis ojos con fuerza y trato de no recordar tanto en aquello ahora – Soy un completo fraude – Mi voz casi se quiebra al decirlo, ¿Cómo era posible seguir atormentándome por algo inusual y ya pasado? Ni idea, no sé por qué aún no he podido superar su partida, todo eso… cambió mi vida para siempre desde entonces.

_**FlashBack**_

_Me había levantado con todos los ánimos del mundo para poder despertar a mi queridísimo novio pues después de esa noche de pasión, lujuria y deseo… nuestra relación de amigos había cambiado a una relación sentimental. Puedo decir que me sentía enormemente contento por haber aclarado todos mis asuntos con él pero… algo no estaba bien_

_Seguidamente me asusto cuando me doy cuenta que falta Kenny en la cama; bueno, seguramente está en el baño o hizo el desayuno como muestra del enorme afecto y cariño que me tiene, nada raro de él. Me levanto de la cama, con tan sólo llevando puesto mi pijama de Hello Kitty y unas pantuflas de gatito para luego ir hasta la cocina y quedarme un poco impactado por haberme encontrado una nota demasiado peculiar en la puerta de la nevera. Me acerco, la cojo y comienzo a leerla._

_-"Me fui a Nueva York, discúlpame" – De un momento a otro había comenzado a llorar, mis mejillas ya habían tomado un color carmesí y maldije de entre mis adentros, ya todo se había terminado, me estaba insultando a mí mismo y tenía unas tremendas ganas de decirle muchas cosas atrevidas y burdas por teléfono pero… no debía ni quería hacerlo. Más que enfadado estaba decepcionado._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿Acaso nunca fui nada importante para él en todos esos meses? ¿Acaso cuando estábamos en la universidad y recibia todas esas cartas románticas anónimas no me decía gritando que las adoraba y fantaseaba con ellas? ¿Qué pasó con todo eso? ¿Qué ocurrió con nuestra promesa de amor? ¿Sólo fueron palabras que se llevaron el viento?. No puedo soportar más toda esta amargura que aún vive en mi corazón, debía desahogarme con algo, aclarar las cosas, hablar con un psicólogo o con un amigo que me sepa escuchar, que se aguante todos mis caprichos, berrinches y demás, sólo hasta que… sepa qué hacer.

Por el momento… debo tratar de superar lo de Kenny, no es posible que ya hayan pasado dos años y yo como un tonto imbécil descarado aún no lo he podido superar. Soy un inmaduro e infantil ¿Cierto? Ya debía suponerla, está más que obvio la situación por la que estoy pasando y debo seguir adelante; mirar siempre al frente y decir dentro de mí mismo "Que se joda Kenneth McCormick, debo superarlo ya". Lo mejor es eso para no seguir sufriendo tanto, más que una traición viviente es una decepción e ilusión gigantesca que se puede superar con los meses o años.

Ahora me encuentro alistándome muy elegantemente para una reunión que tengo con una compañía, al parecer me dieron trabajo; mejor dicho, mi amigo Bradley me consiguió uno en Denver cuando se encontraba viajando, visitando a unas cuantas amigas y conociendo nuevos paisajes hermosos. Estoy ahora entusiasmado, mirando al frente y tratando de no demostrar debilidad ante los demás porque eso es lo que seré de ahora en adelante, un chico fuerte que quiere seguir adelante sin importar los hechos y consecuencias del pasado.

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este corto One-Shot un poco nostálgico pero se van a sorprender en el fic real *O* es que esto es más bien como… una promo, un pequeño vistazo a lo que será mi próximo fic Bunny (y en ese fic no omitiré el Lemmon xD)**

**¡Bye y dejen reviews!**


End file.
